pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Treacherous Treasures/Piklopedia/Families/Grub-Dog
The Grub-Dog family consists of several Bulborbs, Bulbears, and Dumples. Click on a creature's name to go to its page. Red Bulborb For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Red Bulborb. A staple enemy of the Pikmin series, the Red Bulborb is the most basic enemy, eating your Pikmin to attack and shaking to send your Pikmin flying. It has a ladybug-esque back, having it colored red with white spots, and a tan face. It has two blue eyes on top of two eyestalks, which when hit with a Pikmin causes the Bulborb to flinch and spit out any Pikmin that were in it's mouth. Orange Bulborb For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Orange Bulborb. The Orange Bulborb is similar to the Red Bulborb, however, as it's name suggests, it has an orange back with black spots, yellow bloodshot eyes, and a dark brown face. It can be disturbed easier than the Red Bulborb and can see and chase the captain and Pikmin a longer distance away from it's sleeping spot. Attacking it is the same as attacking the Red Bulborb; rush it from behind and aim for the eyes. Hairy Bulborb For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Hairy Bulborb. The Hairy Bulborb looks similar to other Bulborbs in body shape, however, it has a white back and face, blue spots, and fluffy, white fur covering it's back. It's only found in cold areas. Attacking it is a bit different than attacking a normal Bulborb, since it's fur negates any damage done by Rock Pikmin to it's back and it reduces the amount taken by other Pikmin, so attacking it's eyes is the quickest way of defeating it. Crystal Bulborb For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Crystal Bulborb. The Crystal Bulborb is a member of the Grub-dog family that uses a crystal shell for protection. It has green eyes, black skin, and a black back with green spots. It's impossible to attack from the rear if you don't have Rock Pikmin or Bomb-rocks, so it's best to avoid it if you don't have either of those. This Bulborb is only found in caves. Spotty Bulbear For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Spotty Bulbear. Spotty Bulbears are large members of the Grub-dog family. They have bigger lips, a squarer form, and are overall more menacing than a normal Bulborb. They can be defeated the same way, however, just aim for the eyes and avoid it's mouth. Wandering Bulbear For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Wandering Bulbear. The Wandering Bulbear is similar to the Spotty Bulbear in appearance, however, instead of black and red dots it has a red back and orange dots, bronze skin, and red eyes. It's slightly bigger than the Spotty Bulbear, having larger teeth, eyes, and feet, and is twice as vicious. It can be defeated by usual means, however, it can take a while. Bomb-rocks can be used to stun it for a short amount of time by getting it to eat one. Water Dumple For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Water Dumple. Water Dumples are smaller aquatic relatives of Bulborbs. They attack quickly, which can make them dangerous when fighting them alone or with a small squad. However, they have less health than their land-dwelling relatives, which makes them easier to deal with; a Bomb-rock can dispatch a large group of these enemies. Lava Dumple For more information on this enemy, see the enemy's main page, Lava Dumple. Lava Dumples are relatives of the Water Dumples, however, it's more aggressive and has more health. Furthermore, it's usually found near Fire Geysers, making fighting this enemy slightly trickier. You should be able to defeat it the same way you defeat Water Dumples, just swarm it from behind and all should go well.